Return of the Inca?
by cyberhawk777
Summary: Jessie has been spending the summer with her mother at an Amazon Basin archaeological site when some strange occurrences, potentially supernatural, result in their calling for the rest of Quest Team to help investigate. Are Incan mummies coming to life? Is this part of a scheme from one of their arch-enemies? Or is it something else?


**A/N: I finally got around to finishing chapter 1 of my second TRAJQ fanfic, which has been at least a couple months in the making. This one is a little different than my last, with a tone closer to that of the original series and second season TRA episodes. As I said last time, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Before I forget, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is property of Hanna Barbara (or is it WB now?) and I own none of the characters from this story, nor am I making a profit from it.**

* * *

"Dad, do we have to go on another of Estella's digs? It's the last week of summer and Hadj and I wanted to get some surfing in." Jonny moaned. "They said the waves are supposed to be slammin'."

"Speak for yourself, Jonny. I would rather enjoy being one of the first in thousands of years to see the inside of this tomb." Hadji replied.

"Don't forget, Estella wants us there so Dr. Quest can check out some strange things happening at the dig site. It's not going to be a vacation," Race commented.

"Why do we have to go? We can take care of ourselves," Jonny pleaded.

Race answered, "Every time we leave any of you home by yourselves for too long, something bad always happens. For all we know, Julia and Lorenzo could have already broken out of prison and be on their way here by now, or Zin could show up."

"When do we leave?" Jonny sighed.

"1 hour," came Dr. Quest's voice unexpectedly. He had walked into the room in order to make sure that everyone was getting ready. "Race and I are already packed, so you and Hadji need to get started."

"Got it, Dad." Jonny replied, rushing up the stairs.

An hour later, everyone was piling into Questor, stowing their luggage, and taking their seats. "Everyone set?" Race asked from his seat at the cockpit.

"It looks like it," Dr. Quest observed, glancing at his sons. His gaze paused at Jonny, who was obviously still disappointed at being forced to go along.

On the way, Dr. Quest explained the history of the ruins that were being excavated.

"These ruins, which are deep in the Amazon Basin, seem to show the Incas were expanding outside of what is known to be their empire, a few hundred years before the arrival of the Spaniards, meaning it predates any other settlements we've found."

Upon their arrival in Rio Branco, Brazil, the group was met by a slightly muscular, local man who was probably about 25.

"Hola. I am Roberto. Senora Velasquez sent me to drive you all to the site," the guide instructed.

"Hola, Roberto. I'm Dr. Benton Quest. This is Race Bannon and my sons Jonny and Hadji."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Roberto replied as they walked out to a large jeep. Everyone piled in with their luggage and it was time to head out.

After a few miles of paved road, they turned off onto a dirt path that led through dense foliage Apparently, the region around the ruins had been deserted for a long time. During the drive, everyone was somewhat quiet, except for Roberto's occasional comments about the current surroundings. At one point, after a few minutes of quiet, Roberto brought up the subject all had been thinking about.

"I am sure Senora Velasquez has told you of the strange events that have been happening." he half commented, half-inquired.

"She mentioned some strange lights, things disappearing or being moved, stuff like that." Race replied.

"Then she did not tell you of the Incan warriors, voices, or shifting postions of the mummies in the tomb we found?" Roberto asked.

Jonny perked up at this. He may not be able to get to the beach before school starts, but at least there'd be some excitement.

Dr. Quest considered these occurrences for a few seconds, before saying, "Interesting. Is there anyone who has been opposed to the dig and may wish to scare off the dig crew?"

"Not that I know of, other than some people from a nearby village."

"Would it be possible for us to meet with some of them?" Dr. Quest asked their temporary guide.

"I will try to arrange a meeting for the next day or so," Roberto agreed.

After a few hours, the group arrived at some ruins surrounding the dig site. As they got out of the jeep with their luggage, Estella and Jessie came out to greet them.

"Race, Dr. Quest, Jonny, Hadji!" Estella exclaimed. "It's great to see you!"

After brief hugs were exchanged, it was time to go to Estella's tent to discuss the strange occurrences. "I assume Roberto already told you more about the strange happenings?" Estella asked Dr. Quest and Race.

With concern in his voice, Race asked his ex-wife, "Yeah. Can you think of anyone who'd want to sabotage the dig, or at least run you off?"

"Not really. Roberto is concerned about locals in a village a few miles away, but I spoke with one of the village elders and they don't seem to mind us being here, provided we don't damage anything or cause trouble."

"That's good. Apparently, he's going to try and set up another meeting we can attend," Dr. Quest responded.

Turning to Jessie, Jonny asked, "What about you, Jess? Have you seen anything strange?"

"Well..." the girl hesitated, "there was something that happened last week, when I was checking out a tomb we found."

Hadji had been listening to both conversations, but was now interested in what Jessie was saying. "What happened, Jessie?"

"Mom had me looking at some glyphs on a wall near the entrance and I heard some noise that sounded like someone was walking around in one of the rooms farther in. Apparently, I've been around Jonny too much since my first reaction was to check it out. There wasn't anyone there, but some of the objects we were leaving intact were moved around." she explained. "We know for a fact that no one had been down there, at least no one from the dig."

"What about the strange lights?" Jonny asked curiously.

Jessie shook her head. "Some of the crew think it was aliens, but it sounded like helicopters."

"Given our track record, they could belong to about anybody." Jonny responded.

It was Hadji's turn to speak up, once again. "I believe our best course of action would be to check each place where the strange events occurred, until we can speak with the villagers."

"You're probably right," Jessie said with some confidence, before turning to her mother. "Mom, Jonny and Hadj want to check out the tomb I heard the noises in. Can I show them?"

Somewhat hesitantly, Estella replied, "Go ahead, but be back before it gets dark. I know it's only a short walk away, I don't feel comfortable with the three of you being in there for too long."

"No problem. C'mon, guys."

The trio walked for about 15 minutes until they arrived at a rectangular opening in the ground with a ladder sticking out of it.

"I was in the first room off the entrance when I heard the noises," Jessie told the guys, before they began their climb down the ladder. "We've got some lights stored just inside."

At the bottom of the ladder, Jessie grabbed a lantern while Jonny and Hadji found flashlights. "Lead the way, Ace." Jonny told her.

They walked through 2-3 rooms linked by dark corridors. Hieroglyphs covered the walls, telling the stories of those buried in the tomb. Soon, they arrived at the first room in question, where Jessie had noticed objects that had been shifted around.

"This isn't too strange in itself, but I thought I might as well show you anyway. Now, we can head to one of the rooms further in."

This portion of the trek took a few minutes longer. As the group walked, Jessie detailed some of the history behind the royal family who had commissioned the tomb.

They found much of the same in the next two rooms. By this time, Jonny was growing interested and wanted to see something more. "Hey Jess, think we could see the burial chamber? Your mom and Roberto said some of the mummies shifting positions."

"I don't know about this, Jonny," Hadji said a little nervously.

"Me neither," Jessie concurred. "We haven't done much work in there and still don't know if there are any dangers."

"We'll only be there a few minutes," came Jonny's reply. "Just a quick look couldn't hurt anything."

"All right. And, I guess it would be good if we got another look in there." Jessie relented.

Once they arrived, Jessie announced, "And here's the burial chamber."

Moving the lantern around, she mentioned how some of the mummies were uncovered, either originally found with no sarcophagus or in one with a lid that had rotted away over time, which is what helped the workers notice the changed positions.

"That is truly strange," Hadji observed. "There do not seem to be many riches here, so why would-"

Just then, Jessie noticed something odd. "Wait a minute. One of the mummies is gone."

Shining her light on a specific sarcophagus, she continued. "See? There was a member of the ruling family buried in that one."

"Perhaps one of the crew members moved it," Hadji suggested.

"I doubt it. If they did, it was against Mom's orders. Besides, it was here just a couple hours ago."

Meanwhile, Jonny, who had thought he heard footsteps in the previous room and shined his flashlight that way, said nervously, "Uh, guys, I don't think we're alone."

Jessie and Hadji looked in that direction and saw a gruesome form standing at the door. "Jessie," Hadji began, "I think we have found the missing mummy."


End file.
